


Sweet as Cherry Wine

by sunkyushine (nekomimichan)



Series: BaekBäekVerse [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Boyfriends, Byun Baekhyun in Love, Cotton Candy Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Delight Chemistry Ver., First Dates, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Music Video: Lotto (EXO), Not Beta Read, Parallel Universes, Spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekomimichan/pseuds/sunkyushine
Summary: Baekhyun takes Bäekhyun out on a date.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Series: BaekBäekVerse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796197
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Sweet as Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> [Just a Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836422) spinoff,, happy reading!!

Baekhyun likes to pamper and coddle and spoil his boyfriends.

He has the money for it, and nowhere else better to spend it other than on them. Likes seeing their reactions when he buys them something they've mentioned fancying, or taking them to expensive restaurants, to little getaway vacations for the weekend.

He's not the best at expressing sincerity and emotions in other ways. Like the way Bäekhyun initiates hugs and openly says i love you's; or Båekhyun kissing him good night when he's had a rough day, caressing his hair as he dozes off; even the emo Bæk gives massages and hushed compliments sometimes. Well, Baekhyun is not as thoughtful. But he makes up for it with materials.

Bäekhyun's had a rough week. He was the only one working at the candy shop, and he's had sugar daddy dickappointments monday to thursday after his shifts. He's free this friday night, though. He needs his rest, and needs affection from his boyfriends.

Baekhyun is lying on the living room couch reading one of those self-help books when Bäekhyun comes home, slamming the front door loud enough to startle the other one.

"Anybody home?"

He calls out as he takes off his preppy black shoes.

"Just me."

Baekhyun replies. Bäekhyun nods, he'll do. He tiptoes into the living room and within seconds he's crawling on top Baekhyun, sneaking under his arms like a cat, and lying on his chest. Baekhyun coos.

"Rough day?"

Bäekhyun nods. Baekhyun is warm, broad chest with a nice set of pecs for Bäekhyun to lay his head on. He's a great cuddle pillow.

"Can I nap here a little?"

Baekhyun closes his book. He's had a long day himself, went to his shell company to help Báekhyun and Bàekhyun with the paperwork. He's tired.

"Of course."

Baekhyun drops his book gently to the floor before holding Bäekhyun properly, cuddling him close. A hand runs into his hair and another rubs on his back. It's only 7 PM, too early to actually sleep, but Bäekhyun feels so nice in his arms.

Bäekhyun dozes off, and Baekhyun follows shortly afterwards.

-

They wake up a little over an hour and a half later. Bäekhyun wakes up first, but he keeps his position, enjoying the presence of Baekhyun's body under his. But he gets bored, cups Baekhyun's face and caresses his cheeks, his lips, his chin. Leans in to give him kisses. 

That wakes Baekhyun up. He runs a hand through Bäekhyun's hair before pulling him in, pressing their lips together. Kissing feels so good, soon enough they're lazily making out, wrapped around one another.

Baekhyun pulls away only to press more small kisses on Bäekhyun's nose, chin, cheeks. Bäekhyun sighs.

"You're a life saver."

Bäekhyun says, Baekhyun smiles, kisses him on the lips again. They kiss for a while before Baekhyun pulls away once more.

"Can I do anything else for you? I can take you somewhere to have a little fun."

Baekhyun offers. Bäekhyun puts his head on Baekhyun's shoulder and goes back to resting on his chest as he considers the offer. Yeah, it'd be nice to go out at night, Baekhyun has never really taken him out on a proper date before. He nods.

"Can we go to the amusement park?"

Baekhyun chuckles, plays with his hair strands.

"You wanna go to the amusement park? Out of all places?"

Baekhyun grins. He may be in his late twenties, but he still very much likes amusement parks, and it's been too long since his last visit. He lifts his head up, looking at Baekhyun.

"Yeah. We can have our first date there."

Baekhyun frowns. He props himself up on his elbows, nose almost touching Bäekhyun's.

"I've never taken you out on a date before?"

"Not a cute, romantic one, no."

Baekhyun hums. He leans in and peppers kisses on Bäekhyun's cherry lips, apologetic.

"Then we definitely are going to the amusement park."

He says, Bäekhyun chuckles, satisfied. He warps his arms around Baekhyun's neck to keep his balance when Baekhyun sits up, then he leans in again, and they're kissing again. There's always time for kissing.

-

They're out the house in ten minutes. Bäekhyun sits on the passenger seat, plugs his phone into the car and plays some of his bubblegum music. Though it is not his style, Baekhyun taps along to his songs, which makes Bäekhyun happy.

"What do you want to do there? Get on rides?"

Baekhyun asks, the other shrugs in reply. He's fidgeting with the hem of his checkered jumper, legs spread open as he's relaxed into the seat, one of Baekhyun's hands is on his exposed thigh, rubbing comforting circles.

"Maybe. I mostly wanna play games and eat food though."

He says after a while. When they're at a red light, Baekhyun turns to him, expression serious.

"Have I really never taken you out on a date before?"

He asks, genuinely upset that he failed as a boyfriend. Bäekhyun pouts, leans in to give him kisses, presses his hand on Baekhyun's so that he cluthes more firmly on his thigh.

"I know you love me,"

Bäekhyun starts after pulling away.

"I love you."

Baekhyun says, dead serious.

"So much."

It makes Bäekhyun a little giddy, but he bites his lip and keeps it in. He has to take care of his boyfriend's feelings first.

"You've taken me to dinner and and weekend vacations before, and I appreciate that, and I love you so much too."

He speaks carefully. The light turns green and Baekhyun has to turn back to the road, but Bäekhyun knows he's listening.

"You spend so much time with Båekhyun, and I understand that since you two go a long way. And I'm not jealous or anything, because like, really, he's me. You're me. We're all me. There's nothing to be jealous about."

It pulls a laugh out of Baekhyun, which makes Bäekhyun smile. He leans in to give him kisses again, on his cheek.

"And I'm usually busy with work or sugar daddies, so I get to spend the least time with you guys out of any of us."

He pauses, sighs, leaning his head on Baekhyun's shoulder.

"And yeah, I'm upset with that. But not because of anything you or the others do, it's because I can't make enough time for you guys and miss out."

Baekhyun sighs, rubs his arm gently.

"I think we're all very busy, don't be so hard on yourself."

He smiles, turns to Bäekhyun to give him a soft kiss.

"It's hard to keep up with everything when you have seven boyfriends."

Bäekhyun laughs, he's right. They have time for each other now, and they should enjoy each second they spend together.

-

And that's what they do, they have a lovely date night.

"Baekhyun! Bumper cars!"

Is the first thing Bäekhyun says. Baekhyun chuckles, wraps an arm around his waist to hold him steady.

"Gonna buy us us a lot of tickets so that you can have a lot of fun. Okay?"

Bäekhyun grins, hugs him tight, eyes sparkly and cheeks pink as he looks at Baekhyun. Baekhyun has to kiss him, he just has to.

So they buy their tickets. Bumper cars are the first destination, Bäekhyun chases his clone around, full on attack mode as Baekhyun speeds around the ring to get away from him. They get bumped by other people in the process, and near the end Bäekhyun manages to bump into Baekhyun. He grins, sweet as he can be.

"Hi."

He says, Baekhyun's heartbeat staggers. He knows Bäekhyun is gorgeous, for some reason he's more better looking than the rest of them even though they all have the same face. But Bäekhyun has no scars, has a very clear skin, and is always wearing cherry chapstick. He's the absolute prettiest. Snatches Baekhyun's heart right away.

Bäekhyun wants ice cream, Bäekhyun gets his ice cream. Then he's on a carousel, pretty yellow lights flashing around him, Baekhyun generously photographs him. Bäekhyun has a very aesthetically pleasing instagram feed, and nice pictures of him on a carousel would make a great addition.

Then they play some games. Shoot water guns at ducks (and then at themselves when they prove to have very shit aim), throw balls, rings, punches. Baekhyun wins his boyfriend a pastel red teddy bear with bright red apples on its cheeks, Bäekhyun prints Baekhyun's cheeks red with his glossy cherry lips.

They eat some more food, talk about their day, think about what to name the teddy. They name it Kyoongie. Bäekhyun tells him about his week, and Baekhyun happily listens as his boyfriend lets off the burdens of the entire week. Bäekhyun is ridiculously beautiful when he's very seriously talking about something, all focused, pouty cherry lips. It is a little cheezy, but Baekhyun knows where to take him next.

They finish their soft drinks, and then they're boarding the ferris wheel. They sit opposite of each other, talk some more, Bäekhyun plays with Baekhyun's feet with his own. Baekhyun watches him. He looks tired, but happy, relaxed. Baekhyun feels a burn of pride in his chest, he's making his boyfriend happy, he's a good lover. 

When they reach the top the ferris wheel stops. And Baekhyun holds Bäekhyun's hands, pulls him to his lap.

"Hey,"

He whispers, brushes his light brown locks behind his ear. Bäekhyun smiles down on him, wraps his arms around his neck, gets comfortable.

"Hey there, boyfriend of the year."

Baekhyun chuckles.

"You look so beautiful, with the city lights and all."

Bäekhyun's smile is the softest he's ever been the night. Baekhyun feels like he got punched straight in the face, Bäekhyun knocking his breath right out of his lungs.

"Thank you for doing this with me. I really needed that."

Bäekhyun says sincerely, and Baekhyun sighs. How can anyone be so lovely, he doesn't understand.

"Of course, baby. I'll do anything for you."

Bäekhyun smiles again, he's playing with the hair by Baekhyun's nape.

Then he leans in, closes the gap between their faces and kisses his boyfriend with his pretty cherry lips. Baekhyun sighs, holds him closer, hands travel upwards to caress his back. They kiss, slow and sweet, no rush, open mouthed and then French. Bäekhyun sighs every now and then, hugs Baekhyun tighter, gets hugged tighter in return.

So they kiss. Enjoying each other's presence, full of love. They pull away only when their booth nears the landing tab. Baekhyun gets out first, then holds Bäekhyun's hand and helps him out. Their hands stay linked as they walk to the exit.

"Cotton candy, please!"

Bäekhyun says suddenly, Baekhyun tuts.

"You work at a candy shop and you still want more candy?"

"Hey, I sell them, not eat them."

Baekhyun laughs, pulls him close and plants a loving kiss on his temple.

They get Bäekhyun his cotton candy, he feeds some to Baekhyun, then licks his sticky fingers clean. Baekhyun gets him a small pack of wet wipes by the exit, gets a sugar-coated kiss on his cheek in return.

When they reach the car Baekhyun presses his boyfriend to the backseat door and pulls him in for another candy sweet kiss on his lips. They kiss, wrapped around one another, swaying sweetly, making out. When they pull away Bäekhyun pulls him into a tight hug.

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

Bäekhyun murmurs into his neck, head tucked in his shoulder. Baekhyun chuckles.

"Do the other six know about this?"

"Don't you dare tell them."

Baekhyun laughs again. Presses Bäekhyun into his chest, wants to engulf him, keep him by his side forever. Loves him to the brim.

"I love you so much."

He tells him, he can feel Bäekhyun beam in response.

"I love you."

He says, presses a kiss on his neck.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Kisses whichever patch of skin his lips can find, kisses all over Baekhyun's face, attacks him with the love bubbling out of his body. Baekhyun laughs, he has to grab him by the wrists to keep him still, then he kisses him on the lips. Calm, steady, his jumpy boyfriend relaxes into the kiss.

When they pull away Bäekhyun is pouting.

"I love you."

He says again, touched by the amazing date. Baekhyun squeezes his hand.

"I love seeing you so happy like this."

"You make me so happy."

Bäekhyun replies without missing a beat. Baekhyun smiles, unlocks the car.

"Let's go home, get you into your pijamas and tuck you in. You deserve a good night's sleep."

Bäekhyun tugs on his shirt playfully, a coy smile on his cherry lips.

"Sleep with me tonight. You're comfy."

Baekhyun grins, charming as always.

"Will do so. You're comfy too."

They get into the car, Baekhyun turns the key and starts the engines, Bäekhyun plugs his phone into the aux again. Then they're driving back home.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nexomimichan) and/or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/nekomimichan) if you'd like, thank you for reading^^


End file.
